


Astral connection

by DSDUKE



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Astral Projection, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Past Lives, Reconciliation, Romance, Self-Discovery, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: It's Connie's 19th birthday and it's perfect..except for the absence  of steven..
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Was part of my jambudweek collection last year..but it was so good I figured I'd make it it's own story.

Connie stretched as she walked into her room, ready for bed. Today was an almost perfect birthday. The smile on her face was as glowing as it was when she got to Little Homeworld.

She still remembered seeing Amethyst and Lion appear outside her room, urging her to come with them to Little Homeworld for something big and all hands need to be on deck, Connie was out the house and on lion within a minute; sword strapped, ready to fight.

So imagine her surprise when they slid out of lion's portal Into a party, celebrating her. Hearing both the residents of Beach city and Little Homeworld wish her a happy birthday. Receiving gifts from everyone and getting hugs and praise by the entirety of the crystal gems...Well almost.

Steven wasn't there. Haven't been around for quite awhile now. Ten months since anyone heard from him. No text, voicemail...Nothing. 

Her smile fell a bit when she thought of him. Was he well? Was he hurt? Did he find what he was looking for? Did he miss them? Did he miss her? Did he know it was her birthday? Why didn't he take her with him? Were they still Jam Buds?

"Stop Connie. Enough of those thoughts." Connie shook her head as she got ready to sleep, trying to keep her good vibes. With a sigh, she laid in her bed eyes close as she gave a silently prayed for Steven's return as she did every night. It wasn't long til she was fast asleep.

"Connie...Connie.."

Connie groaned as she heard someone calling her name. Feeling someone caressing her cheek with their rugged palm, the touch held a large measure of familiarity, enough to make her snuggle into it. 

"Hey..Birthday Berry."

Her eyes opened instantaneously at the name. She looked up to a starlit sky, and a familiar smiling face. She reached up shakingly, touching his slightly whiskered face. 

"This..This is a dream right? You're not really with me right now."

"I mean... Astral projection so.."

She could feel her eyes mist up as he chuckled. Sitting up on his lap, she cupped his cheeks taking in his appearance clearly. 

His hair was longer than before, in thick curls reaching his mid back. His eyes held a bit of roughness mixed with his natural gentleness in them. He had a couple scars on his cheek and above his left eye. He had a tan, his skin almost the color of beach sand. His face as a whole was more defined, but still retained that Steven-y stature.

"Steven…" 

She grasped his red and black star shirt as glaring deeply into his eyes.

"You left without telling anyone, anything.."

"Well, I told dad."

"A week after you left! The only communication ANY of us got!"

"I..I 'm sorry...I had to go…"

"Did you have to leave that? Couldn't you have said goodbye...To me at least?"

"I'm sorry, Connie.. I'm so sorry, but I had to do it."

"You left us..left me..You promise we'll face everything together and you left me again...I would've left with you."

"I know..I considered it...but that would've been selfish of me."

she remained silent for a moment before she broke down, sobbing on his chest. She allowed herself to be held by him as she berated him for leaving without so much as a word, for hurting everyone when he did. Steven took it all as he rubbed her back and kissed her crown, whispering apologies.

It would be a few minutes before she settled down into his hold allowing herself to bask in the warmth of her best friend, holding him closer afraid he'll disappear again.

"I miss you so much, Biscuit."

Steven deepened his hold around her. "I miss you too, Berry. Think about you and everyone, everyday."

"Where are you now? Close by?" 

Steven sighed sadly at the hope in her voice 

"Sorry, but no. Still far away. Some small inn in South America, I think . "

"Explains the tan…" She looked up at him with shy puffy eyes. "It looks good on you."

"That seems to be the consensus around here as well."

Connie arched an eyebrow as she sat up out of his hug. Her arms folded across her middle. "Oh, really? You've gotten popular with girls now?"

Steven rubbed his head sheepishly. "I mean, not really popular..Just had some girls stare at me and approached me ever so often."

"Uh-huh. " Connie sighed as she looked him up and down. He was still a big guy, but he had put on some muscle. She found her cheeks burning a bit when she drank in his appearance as a whole.

" I guess I can understand where they're coming from."

Steven her a teasing chuckle. "You're not jealous now, are you?"

Connie looked away with a side pout. "Oh be quiet…"

"You've gotten prettier, since last time I saw you."

Connie tried to hold her anger, but broke at one glance of his boyish smile. She found it hard to look at him so she kept her face turned, but looked through the corner of her eye.

"You think so?

Steven nodded feeling a small heat come to his own face. He took in her nape length side bang hair. Her bright black eyes, her full lips, her pointed nose, and deep glossy brown skin. 

His blush intensified when he realized she was in her sleepwear which consisted of one of his old blue and yellow shirts, and thigh length sweatpants. Both which hugged her frame gently, but still gave him an idea about how much she grew in his absence.

"Steven. ..You're staring."

Steven faked a cough before turning away from Connie,who giggled.

"Sorry.. Just..Appreciating how much you have grown."

"Oh, and exactly what are you 'appreciating', you vagabond." Connie smirked as she leaned forward with an impishly seductive glint in her eyes.

"Connie.."

"Well…"

"You're serious "

"I wanna know."

Steven didn't say anything before pulling her in close and resting his head right her breast, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Everything…"

"You don't play fair, Steven." Connie held him close, her left arm around his shoulders, her right hand holding the back of his head as she kissed his very tip top." I should be hitting you, kicking your butt all across the astral plane."

Her grip tightened as she continued. " But All I want for you is to come home..come back to us..to me.."

"Nini-"

Connie shook her head. "I won't ask you to though..No matter how much I want to. Don't think it'll do any good."

"If you asked, with the way you're hugging me right now, there's a high chance I would return quickly."

She giggled as she began to stroke his head. "I won't. Seems like this journey of yours, is doing you good...Just try to keep me updated for now on..I worry about you."

He looked up at her a somewhat pleased look in his eye. "I can do that."

"Thank you, Biscuit."

Connie very reluctantly removed herself from Steven hold, but still held on to his hands.

"Truly, thank you, for visiting tonight. Seeing that you're doing well..That you're safe...How handsome you've become. I couldn't ask for anything more..It's the best gift I could have received. You officially made this my best birthday."

Steven blushed a bit teary eyed." Aw, shucks Ni'...That's sweet of you, but I didn't just come visit you empty handed...You don't have to get up early right?"

"Nooo. Why?"

Steven smirked as he pointed to the west. Connie looked towards where he was pointing and realized a few things. 

One, they were on a hill.

Two, there was an outdoor stage below them.

Three, There was one seat, a throne actually, facing the stage...that had her name on it.

Connie arched an eyebrow as she turned towards her Biscuit.

"You throwing me a concert?"

Steven lifted her up in a cradle, catching her pleasantly of guard.

"I'm throwing you a concert."

Connie yelped and laughed as Steven leaped from their hill and glided down towards the concert area. He landed gently and placed her on her feet, when they realized, he was taller than ker by a quarter head. Dual flame cheeks appeared in their faces.

"Oh, wow..Gotta tilt up a bit to meet your eyes."

"Yeah..You do.."

The two stared for a moment before chuckling. He guided her into her seat giving her hand a small kiss before jumping onto the stage himself. With a snap of his fingers duplicates of him appeared each with a different instrument; A bass, a guitar, a drum set and a keyboard. With a flick of the wrist, a mic appeared in his hand. He gave his band a nod before they started playing an upbeat, high energy tune. 

Steven took a deep breath before he let use a husky deeper crisper voice than she ever heard as he sang a rendition of 'Gold'.

_Dream of anything;_

_I'll make it all come true_

_Everything you need_

_Is all I'll have for you_

_I'm forever_

_Always by your side_

_Whenever you need a friend_

_I'm never far behind_

Connie couldn't help the excitement running through her spine,or the swelling of her heart as he performed. It had been too long since she saw her Steven, this energetic, this happy and free. Not to mention his voice now shook her in all the right ways. She always thought his singing voice was sweet to listen to and was one of the things she always found attractive..but now she found herself parched from listening. 

Steven put on a show indeed. From upbeat songs like 'Gold' To slower ones like 'Fly me to the moon' he made sure that she never left his sight more than needed. Every verse, chorus, melody and bridge was dedicated to her alone, and he wanted to convey that. He wanted her to realize that she was still in his heart. All in all the concert was a hit.

It was after two hours on stage that Steven stepped off the stage mic abandoned. A bit sweaty, a bit haggard, but accomplished. Connie shivered at his appearance, a very good one. 

The band started to play a memorable tune, one that made Connie teared up, smiling as she did.

"Steven, really."

Steven nodded, giving her a smile. Holding his hand out to her, which she gladly took. The two began swaying gently to the beat as Steven began to sing

" _The stars are out,_

_the band's on the scene_

_I'm here with my sweet Connie_

_Come on and share this dream with me"_

Connie didn't miss a beat as she began to sing her head meeting Stevens chest, as she interlock her hand with Steven's.

_"in space, on land or the deep sea,_

_anyway place is fine, if it's you and me_

_Come on and share this dream with me."_

Steven cheeks were turned pink at the silky soft tone coming from his Berry as she continued to sing.

_"I won't stop till it's done, a dream crafted with all the joy, we can think ooo~oof."_

Steven gave her a cheeky grin before twirling her away a bit, still holding on to her hand.

" _I'll keep it fun, fueling this dream with our love!"_

He twirled her back to him, she laughed throughout the whole thing, as she found herself caught in a hug. She eagerly returned it as their voices harmonized.

" _Our hearts and minds, in harmonious unity_

_don't matter the scene, as long as you're with me_

_Now and forever, share this dream with me."_

The two reunited jam buds gazed at each other, matching smiles on their faces. The band was gone, this was the last song. Steven stroked her hair as she snuggled deeper into him, gripping his back.

"Need to get back to my head"

"I know. I won't stop you, but can I ask for one thing."

Steven looked down and nodded "Whatever you need Birthday Berry."

"Dip down"

Steven did as she requested and was surprised when she covered his eyes and felt her kiss his lips. Not so much that he didn't kiss her back. Connie's hand went from his eyes to his cheek as the kiss deepened and tears fell from both of them. They broke the kiss chuckling as they stroked each other's tears away.

"I don't want to leave you again."

"I know, I know..but I'll keep you updated.. when I can. We'll do this again. I promise. "

"I'm gonna hold you to that.You promise to keep me updated..so please text me or something when you get the chance."

Steven nodded as he gave one more chaste kiss. It was the last thing she felt before she woke up.

Connie woke up with a groan as her cell phone alarm rang at six a.m.

"The hell..it's early on a Saturday." She turned off the phone alarm as she laid back thinking about her dream .Smiling at the memory of her dream before shaking her head, ready to write it off as just that. When she got a message on her phone.

Opening her phone, her heartbeat speed up as she started to laugh through tears.

**_Hope you have a good one today, Dream Jam bud. Next time, I'll tell you about my travels and I can't say when but...I will return to you guys, one day. I love you, Dream berry._ **

From ID: Biscuit.

Connie hugged the phone close to her heart. It was all real..Everything actually happened. 

What a perfect way to ring in being 19 years old.


	2. From Rose to Steven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven shares a tale of his travels to his Dreamberry

"And that's how I got the red and black."

"Oh my god!"

It was a beautiful setting; Sunset in a field of sunflowers under a large tree casting shade over the two dream jam buds. Connie was sitting up, back to the tree with Steven laying his head across her lap, telling her about his travels. Particularly, how he got his new red and black star shirt; it involves a goat, a flame, and a game of extreme hopscotch with an old man. The story had Connie in hysterics, doubling over in laughter. Just low enough for Steven to.. 

" Chu!"

"Ey, Bisky!"

Steal Connie lips for a second, making her blush before, pushing her hair behind her ear and giving him a bit longer one that his thieving move. When they broke apart Connie rested her head upon his.

"Is it foolish to still not believe this is real? To be with you here, like this."

"After 10 months. Maybe...Heh, but take into account everything that happened before...Can't really blame you, Dream Berry."

Connie couldn't stop the giggle that erupted from her from the new name. ten months,they have been meeting and seeing each other like this for ten months..and it's been wondrous. Meeting in their own personal dream once or twice a month. Trading stories with each other.

Connie told stories of her college studies in STEM and archeological studies, as well as her internship at a technological lab in Empire, and her part in creating a R&D in Little Homeworld. In her own words; She was doing her part to connect human and gemkind.

Steven told stories of his travels. The misadventures he had. The people he met, the people he helped, the people who helped him and the lessons he learned. The most important one was accepting and embracing all of himself; the good, the bad, the surface, and the hidden.

Steven found her stories to be amazing. The things she were learning were completely over his head, but still it made her eyes glow with such vigor when she spoke about the robotics exhibition she went to, and her intro to physics class. He mentally decided to study it up himself, just a bit. If she really was gonna use technology to bring Humans and Gems closer, the least he could do was understand a bit of it. 

Actually tonight He also found himself surprised though when she spoke of her archeological studies. Her professor seemed to be someone who was big the mysteries of the world. Myths, legends...Conspiracies. In one particular tale her professor brought some items from their personal collections. They happened to be discarded gem weapons, and one inactive but intact gem artifact, that he was going to officially reveal at a museum event.

Connie held her head in embarrassment, as Steven laughed as she told the story of getting the gems to run a heists to steal her teachers prize possession and switch it with a fake. It seemed like it was a disastrous..but hilarious night.

"I missed a caper! A heist..You guys, even went undercover as staff"

"We almost got arrested."

"But you got away with it! Dream Berry! You lead a gem mission, cleared your objective and no one got hurt."

"Physically...the museum director's reputation took a hit...Still thank god, for that rat like gem mutant..Gave us a perfect chance to make the switch through all the commotion."

As for Connie, she was enthralled with Steven's tales of his world wide search for humanity, as he called it. So much more exciting and wondrous than her day to day. He's been to all types of locales; the Amazon, Stonehenge, the Great wall, Victoria fall, The castle of nobunaga. He went to Sri lanka, Maharagama to be exact and stayed with one of her _Uṟaviṉar_ (cousins) for a few days.

That particular story had her flushed and embarrassed, since it was one of her cousins who treated her like a niece; turns out Connie's one of the babies of the family.

Still his most telling stories were his visits to his mother's palanquin; he had visited a few times actually… The first time he went was out of blind rage..He left as soon as he came..The second time was just out of drunken coincidence. He told her about how he lashed out over her memory. Screaming how he hated everything she did and how cruel and untrusting and selfish she was, to not take any responsibility and to leave it all to him. He doesn't remember when he left but the next time he visited, there was a two feet crater nearby..

That time...He was tired and feeling a bit sick after getting out of a fight with a gem mutant. He didn't have the energy to do anything but step in the device and sleep. He did it for five days. 

During that time he got to experience it...His mother life as Rose quartz….All her choices, all the guilt, all the hollow victories..All the self- detrimentally and hate. For all the gems that were corrupted, for all the humans who got caught in crossfire, for her actions and inactions towards Bismuth and Spinel. 

He experienced her failures. Failure in trying to cure corruption. Failure In trying to understand and imitate human nature. Failure in trying to release and apologize to Bismuth. Failure in trying to reactivate the galaxy warp to get Spinel. Failure to heal the earth. Multiple failures on all ends. Enough to make Rose self-dissipate and him to wake up.

From that point on, he would always sleep in it when he was in Korea. Every time he got new information. He discovered that she actually spent a good decade playing as a human named 'Diamond' after her self poofing. Blending in with them and going on her own journey of self-discovery. Falling in love with the earth and its inhabitants more, keeping them safe from the shadows from her own (while purposely allowing herself to be cracked), while invading her Crystal Gems. 

He also experienced two very important meetings in Rose's life. Her first meeting with Lion....She was there for his birth. A few years later she would meet, heal, and forge a strong friendship with an orphaned teenage girl.

For two years they would be inseparable, almost family and learned from each. Rose would teach her how to fight, how to care and outsmart people, and to take care of herself.

The young girl; Sheva, would teach Rose how to face her failures, to deal with the results of an irreversible situation, and how to live for those who can't. Two years in Sheva found love from a man, that Rose approved of...As for Rose, she would be missing her own family; their separation was tearfully, but happy..

This would not be the last time they would meet, though. His mother would find that Sheva had lived a fulfilling life, gave birth to three kids and still loving her husband from the Maheswaran family, He unfortunately got to see Sheva pass as well and his mother second self-dissipation, the only way she could keep herself to resurrect her friend.

From there the visions became pretty standard to what heard from the gems and dad. Her victories, gentle and flighty behavior, her overflowing love for all, completely earnest and true...except for herself. She still hated herself. He saw what she didn't show. The times in her room. where she shattered her image over and over and over, using the full, horrifying destructive power she held inside. 

For the corrupted. For the war. For the earth. For humanity. For The Crystal Gems. For Homeworld. For the Diamonds. For Bismuth. For Spinel. For Sheva. For both Pearls. For Garnet. For Amethyst. For Greg.

For being unable to save them. To heal them. To be like them. To convince them. To apologize to and live up to her expectations. To get her from the garden and be the friend she deserved. To forgive herself for not bringing her back. For hurting one and silencing the other. For lying to them. For being unworthy of him. She did it because she loved them, all of them.

Never did she strike for herself though. No for her, destruction was her penance to them all. Which is why she smiled when she dissipated for the third time.

"I was in Korea two weeks ago...I don't think I'd be going back to mom's palanquin anymore "

Connie looked surprised at the sad yet serene tone of his voice. She nodded, as she began to stroke his scalp, running her fingers through his locks. "You wanna tell it, Dreamscuit?"

"It's..Heavy."

"Everyone of these stories has been heavy..I can take it...Though I don't want to force you to.."

He kissed her to stop that thought. "I'll tell, but can we get into the right position first?"

Connie gave him a smil before letting him sit up and allowing her to stand up, wiping the hem of her night gown as she did. He moves to the tree and sits straight up crossed legged arms open. Connie gently sits in between his thighs as he envelopes her in his loving, Steven-y hold. 

" Ok So…"

The last vision he got..Was short but probably the most important..His birth. He was told that he was born in a hardlight Rose that bloomed and broke away leaving him with her gem and that took about five minutes total. The Vision was everything that happened within that rose.

His mother was tired, teary, but for the first time was generally happy as she spoke. 

" _My boy..My son, my extraordinary Steven. You're so human...You're so much more than I ever was. I love you..I adore you so much..Not even a minute year old and you did the impossible.."_

She shifted from Rose to Diamond before continuing with a tender weak kiss to his crown

" _Your mother is a horrible failure...I hurt a lot of people Steven, whether it was indirectly or directly, For a good cause or my own greed, It happened and I never was able to correct my wrongdoings..I tried so hard but failed in the end.. I failed at being a diamond, a leader, a rebel, family, a friend, a mentor, a lover, a human, a gem, and in the end, I hated myself. Thought myself, a worthless shard.."_

She let a strained laugh out as she shifted from Diamond to Pink.

_"Until now. This moment. Until you. You're proof that gems are capable of change. Of being more than what they were programmed. You...You are the proof of that, someone so beautiful and brilliant being born from a janked clod like me, that's proof enough. "_

She shifted again back to Rose. She broke down again as she heard for the first and only time her sons laugh.

_"I love you so much, you're gonna be amazing and I'm so sorry that I won't ever get to be here for it...But it's alright..I actually don't deserve such a gift.. Seeing..you..Your curly hair, bright brown eyes, button nose, happy bubbly laughter. It makes everything worth it, even if it's at the end of my life._

_You've changed my life and the only thing I can leave for you is a magic pink diamond untarnished by me..and my defects, yours and yours alone. I'm sorry your mother can't give you anything better."_

She shifted again to Diamond. 

_"I'm selfish still, shapeshifting just to spend more time with you. I'm sure a good mother would've already given their form and lives up. Of course, I have to want to have you and live.. See you grow and blow the universe away..Find a good partner to spend your life with..preferably someone like your father or Sheva. A nice, smart, strong Maheswaran person would be perfect for you…"_

She painfully shifted to Pink

_Still whomever you bring into your life...Whether it's as a friend, a lover..as family. Make sure they are worthy of you..and if they prove that they are...Take care of them. Those people who care for you, cry for you, keep you from going too far and make sure you know just how special you are because you're you...The people who treasure you..Take care of them no matter what._

She shifted slowly back to Rose Quartz for the final time. Trembling, tearfully giving her son one last kiss on his cheek on his cheek. She was surprised when he grabbed her finger and squeezed. 

_"One more thing...Take care of yourself Steven. Always take time for yourself. If you ever need to leave and be by yourself you do that. It'll help more than you think.. and Never hold back..Be angry, be happy, be loving, be spiteful, be however, whoever you want and need to be. Whatever you do don't hide yourself from those who love you...Don't be afraid to show them your hurt and pain. Don't become self-destructive as I was...Most of all..live happily..Live truthfully….Live your life Steven, with your gem and your family. You're human, You're extraordinary..You're, you ...and that more than enough."_

Rose smiled though deep sobs as she fell from her form glitching as was the dome.

_"This is it.. I hope that you never hear my name, Steven. I don't deserve such a gift..but If you do..if you find out about wrongs and decide to discard me, I will still love you..My wonderful son..My truest love of all. Thank you for being you. For allowing me just for a millisecond to feel worthy of something, and I'm sorry you were born of a mother like me, at least you'll have those who are truly worthy of you around."_

As she was about to kiss his cheek one last time, she and the dome vanished in a brilliant light. Leaving A newborn Steven crying and reaching towards, where his mother once stood. 

He woke up from his dream reaching out, and for the first time since childhood, begging for his mother.

By the time he was done telling his story, Steven was already in a hold by tearing Connie. His tears soaking her nightie, while her ls rained on his head as she kissed his head and caressed his trembling back. Hearing him call for his mother, to apologize for his bereavement towards her with a sorrowful love was both heartbreaking and hope bringing, but it was welcomed. It was a sign that he no longer felt lost, confused, or alone. It was proof that he was like her in some ways..but it was not her worse ones and he could move on from her knowing that. 

They didn't move for a while as Connie hummed sweet tunes in his ear. Easing him to relax breathing. He reluctantly moved from her hold and sat up looking at his Dreamberry, whose eyes were just as teary as his. He cupped cheeks and tenderly kissed her beckoning a melty moan from her. He broke away before resting his forehead to hers

"Thanks Connie. For being here."

Seeing that glow in his eyes made her heart skip a beat. " Of course. Wouldn't want to be anywhere else but with you. Even if it's just a dreamscape for now."

He smiled as she kissed his neck before resting against his chest. Looking down at his Dreamberry he brushed her head as she fell into a small slumber..She'll wake up before she wakes up here….

"For now but not much longer."


	3. The path to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie haven't seen or heard from Steven in two months

Connie looked outside of her window with a groan. She was feeling lonely and touch-starved. She hasn't seen Steven in the last two months, the last they met being their time in the dream...When he told of his visions of his mother. The last time they talked was a week after, a small sweet text with a little information about his next destination, though it had a typo..

**‘Can’t wait to meet up again. I'll contact you when I reach my next destination; it's a beach tourist town. I'll pick you up there for your birthday. I love you, Dream Berry’**

Connie sighed, a mixture of sadness and pining in the same breath.

“What a way to bring in my twentieth birthday.” She looked at the clock near her bed reading 12:30 am.She officially turned twenty, thirty minutes ago...More importantly to her, it was officially one year since Steven and her became ‘Dream buds’.

“Is he having second thoughts, regrets?” 

Connie has been wondering about this since for a couple of weeks...Within the dream they crafted, they acted like newlyweds. They talked intimately, sharing secrets no one else knew, like him no longer being a vegetarian and her getting a tattoo on her right inner thigh...A black and red star. 

They kissed each tenderly, passionately, and hungrily, in ways and places only they could. They touched each other in ways that only they could. They loved each other in ways special to them. He loved her in ways no other man or woman would ever be allowed to; an exchange of each other's last bit of mental and spiritual chastity. 

She was grateful it was through astral connection and not yet a physical one, or they might've been in trouble after the first few times.. She did start to take precautions in the physical plane, for when...If they did.

“What a way to wake from a dream though. Even more tired, but so much more...Everything else.”

His little carnal text of thank you’s and praise for her amorous nature, they were always the highlight of waking up after those types of nights. It was revitalizing to have him not just enjoy her more... Erotic side...but appreciate it; welcomed it. 

"Though Dreamscuit is more libidinous, than I expected." She let out a silent chuckle as she thought of one particular time they were carnivorous with each other.

The scene was a hidden spring he found on his travels, surrounded by tropical foliage and a waterfall spilling into it. He was in it, bare as birth, looking towards her who sat on the edge in her nightwear. The story of how he came across it was simple. 

He fell in after chasing down and poofing a falcon like gem mutant. The mutant was causing problems for a nearby cape town with its destructive behavior, running through shops and breaking merchandise, ravaging the forest nearby, rampaging through the streets. He put an end to it after a chase through the forest, and a well placed shield bash after hitching a ride in its back. 

He plummeted, as the falcon was already diving in attempt to throw him off, leaving him flying down the path set for him. Which happened to be in the spring, he was slightly knocked out due to the force of entry. He stated he dreamed about her during that time...Always dreamed about her when he came here.

Her asking him to tell her his dreams sealed the deal as he swam over to her, _innocently;_ placed his hands on her knees, _innocently_ ; and suggested he showed her his dream; _INNOCENTLY_. She agreed of course, it was her Innocent Dreamberry.

Which is why she was surprised when he examined her new tattoo thoroughly, through kneading, suckling and nipping. When he touched her in ways and places she herself dreamed about., stealing her breath, making lay back as he revealed his fantasies through action..and unknowingly, allow Connie to live out her own, in a manner of speaking. 

At the end, she sat upon him in the spring, peppering his neck and chin with kisses and nips as he held and instinctively caressed her in away only her can. A way only she would allow him too. They were bare, bitten, bathed in sweat and spring water, and felt a bit bestial in their actions; but there were love with the lust, care with the carnality, romance with ravishing, solicitude with the sex. Their appetitive actions were fueled by their unyielding adoration for each other. It was wonderful..as was the three rounds after; they turned out to be quite the carnivorous couple.

"Couple..are we a couple?"

Small thoughts like that plagued her over the last two weeks, like an annoying bug that won't die and she couldn't stand herself for having them. Six weeks of complete Steven silence led her to uncertainty, over-worry, doubt. It brought thoughts of him being hurt, lost, in danger..even..

"No..He's ok..He's fine..much better than before he left on all fronts."

A calming thought that was compounded by even worse ones...Her thoughts went from his well being to their new status and the possibility of him no longer seeing her like that. Maybe he found someone else he can be physically intimate with instead of just in a dreamscape? Maybe he found someone better to be with? Maybe he found a better life in the town he was going to..and didn't want to break her heart.

Is this what it was to miss your partner...your lover? Could they even say they were together.. Everything happened in their dreams. Besides fatigue nothing physical passed on.

" Maybe, I'm delusional and even sent those texts to myself." Connie laughed a harsh wet laugh as she laid on her bed. She was so pathetic right now. She knew better. She knows better.. She was just missing him..Badly.

"Get it together, Maheswaran...Just because he's not around doesn't mean your world stops and everything you shared is moot. You went ten months without him and kept it together. Besides, you know your Biscuit, your Steven...Your man...Whatever reason he's been silent, it's important."

Rationality and logic sucks sometimes...She did know Steven and because she knew him, she could reason that he going silent was probably important...Yet stupid. He has a track record of ghosting people because he believes it's the right thing to do at the moment or he didn't want to burden someone..That thought just stroked her ire. She looked towards her phone and all the messages she sent him without a response..

"I'm gonna smother him next time we meet.. I swear to the stars."

Just as she was about to send another text..A roar was heard outside her window. She turned to see Lion, by himself looking up expectantly, ready for his mistress to mount him. 

"Well, at least there is one dependable guy in my life." 

Connie smirked as she got her jacket, her sword and went to meet her current favorite boy in the whole universe. She kissed the beast skull as she nuzzled close to him. Who in turned nuzzled against the crook of her neck before licking her cheek, making her giggle. She really could count on Lion to make her feel better.

"Why couldn't you be human, you'd be the best partner. Adorable, dependable, loyal, near ageless, able to teleport where you want..NOT LARS, but of course you have to be a lion, so I can only love you like a son." 

She mounted the pink beast, ready for wherever they were going. With a roar, Lion created a portal and the two were off.

"So where are you taking me this time, Lion. A meadow, a battlefield, a forest." She chuckled as she held onto the beast. This wasn't the first time Lion took her out on a stroll alone. Far from it, this has been a common occurrence ever since Steven's surrender all them years ago. 

She was surprised to see them on the beach behind the temple..The place where she officially met Steven. He bent down allowing her to mount off him. She turned to the sea rested her sword down and watched the serene waves as Lion gave her one last lick and nuzzle, before walking off...As he does on their 'dates', until the time he's needed. She sat pulling her knees to her chest as she took in the scent of the beach with her eyes closed.

The sand, surf and saltwater; his old smell, comforting as always...His smell now was a lot more woody, musty, musky. earthly..It was consuming, arousing and energizing… 

Thinking about it made her imagine him. His broad chest, large limbs,long locks, whiskered face, rugged face and strong let pleasant breath. She was so lost in her thoughts that they could literally feel his touch upon her.

The fell of his arms holding her in that special way, around her middle and just above her chest. His inner thighs brushing against her hips as he sat her on his crossed legs, the feel of his whiskered chin on her collarbone. She could feel him, smell him.

"So this is what it means to be in love.. To long for someone so much that you can feel their presence even when they are not around. You're not even here..I don't know where you are, but I feel your touch, smell your scent... Isn't that stupid.,,"

"I wouldn't say that, Birthday Berry."

Connie's eyes opened up a husky, wine-like voice, as she looked up to Steven's smirking face. She looked past him for a moment before stretching out her hand to the left as flexing her fist.

"I..I'm not dreaming." 

"Oh."

"I was going to summon a wiffle bat and bash your head in."

"Ouch.."

" I can't...I can't see the edge of our scene...Cause it's not a scene… It's real..," 

Steven kissed her crown tenderly as her breath became short, her eyes moistened and her hands trembled as she reached up and touched his face. It was warm..much warmer than the last twelve months. They chuckled, giggled and laughed as the tears began to fall from both of them. Connie kissed his temple as they held each other closed. Silently whispering to each other affirmation after affirmation, that this moment was reality, he was there with her, she was there with him, they were holding, kissing basking in each other in reality.

Connie turned towards him to hold her best friend and be held by him, before looking up. " Was it real?..Last year.. Those times..Was that really.." 

She never got to finish as he kissed her tenderly.. The same way he's done it for the last year..Except more chapped, more full, had more heat, softer, gentler..yet rugged. It was his kiss..just not as a dream and she melted for it all the same.

He broke it and looked at her before whispering in her ear about the spring. About what they did in the spring. About the bites, the sounds, the words..Her mark's on his back. About him paying so much attention to her star.

Connie gulped as she covered her face in embarrassment.

"It was all real, Dream Berry. So to speak." He stroked her hair, as he reaffirmed last year.

Connie laid her head on his chest before taking his hand in hers. "You're so big now."

"You've said that, almost every time we've met"

"Can't I admire your growth."

"Sure, as long as I can admire your own." 

Connie smirked impishly as she covered herself playfully. "These curves are for my partner and me only.."

"Isn't that me though."

Connie looked to the sea. "I thought so..I hoped so..then you went ghost...AgaIn." She looked towards him with a sadden glint in her eye. "Two months, No contact.. What happened?"

Steven sighed, shame coming from the breath. "I did what I said I was going to. I came to a beach tourist town..I returned here, was here for a bit, maybe a night ..Before heading to Homeworld."

Connie listened intently as he told her of the last two months. How he paid a visit to Homeworld, where he experienced a galactic jamboree. From the consensus it was surprisingly a lot of fun compared to the last ones; now that era 3 was in full effect. He also found out that the diamonds were thinking about sending gems to other planets as diplomatic representatives in hope to find other ways to expand their race and ranks without harming another.

He told the Diamonds, Spinel, and Volleyball the truth about his mother's feelings for them. How she regretted everything she did to them and loved them all until her last second, despite everything that transpired. Told them everything she did to herself in their name as well. It was a bittersweet conversation but it did put some things in perspective.

He was on Homeworld a month before heading back to the beach city, to the temple, to his family. He was surprised to see all six gems and his father waiting, expecting him to come out of the warp stream. They all stood silently for what seemed like an eternity. 

"I cried. I took a deep breath...I was going to say hi...Joke...Something...but I cried...We all cried."

Connie let use a chortle, wiping a tear herself. " Of course, you guys did. Not seeing each other for so long, seeing how everyone changed, must've been shocking. Wish I was there to see the reunion."

"If they hadn't ambushed me like that, you would've, I digress though.."

Steven continued his tale, speaking of his journeys across the earth, The same tales he told Connie. He was surprised at the changes of the gems.

Pearl was giving relationships a chance with Sabina. Amethyst really took over as Little homeschool headmaster and even got Jasper in her staff, as a teacher in motivation.That made Steven pause for a moment, but he accepted it. Garnet was the vice headmaster of little Homeworld. Peridot, along with Bismuth, Pearl and Connie made little homeworld R&D, with Bismuth and Pearl acting as directors, as Peri still had her gardening classes to attend to and Connie had college. Lapis took her art online and got exposure for some of their meep-morps. Lapis was on her way to becoming famous and Greg is managing her. Bismuth took her forging online and now has a following of 10 mill on tubetube. As for Greg,he was still his dear old dad...Just a little grayer.

After catching up, Steven sat them down in the living room before telling them about Rose quartz, and unlike with the diamonds and Spinel, he told them everything. Her travels, her self-hatred, Sheva, the self-poofing...Everything.

"We've put a smaller version of her picture back on the living room desk. It's progress." 

"I take it, they were reeling from the revelation."

Steven nodded. "Garnet split to hold each other, Lapis and Peri consoled Bismuth, Dad and Pearl had each other."

"And Amethyst?"

"Amethyst...Actually took it well, better than anyone else."

Connie features softened at the prideful look on his face. 

"She took me to the side and asked me how I'm handling it. I told her that I was fine..Which I was and am..I came to terms with what she was and dealt with…How she dealt with them.."

His eyes glistened a bit as he held his head down thinking about Rose and how similar he was to her.

"We had a nice one-on-one...Talked about how I was going down a similar path as mom. Starting to hate myself for not being needed, or able to help people...You know, things I told you."

Connie nodded as she recalled one of their first dreams together. She remembered holding him as tearfully told her how he started to feel unfulfilled and useless again. After everything he went through to get better even seeing a therapist. He still felt the need to get away from everyone and everything related to the Crystal gems. He felt like he still needed to find himself..These were the reasons he left.

“After that..Amethyst asked when did I talk to you about this."

Connie eyes widened at the statement, trying to hide her shock through a smirk. " What?"

"She just figured it out. Said that I had a certain calmness and maturity, about everything. Said the only time I am like that is when I talk to you and mulled it over."

He took her hands in his and gave them a kiss. Connie squeezed them back.

"What did you tell her?"

"The truth...No need to keep it hidden…"

" Oh..And what truth is that?"

Connie smirked as he felt his lips upon hers, his thumbs massaging the back of her hands. His smell invigorating her senses… He broke the kiss but didn't pull away, nuzzling behind her ear giving her small nips. 

" Said I've been visiting my girl twice a month, for the last year."

"Hmm.. Except for the last two."

As Steven pulled away ready to apologize to Connie, when she placed her index on his lips, shaking her head as she did.

"Don't...You did nothing wrong. If anything, I should apologize...I wanted you to feel a bit bad for not contacting me, that's not how you treat your partner."

"Your partner, huh?" 

"I mean.." 

Her bashful side glance made him snort, which in turn made her cheeks flamed. "If you'd have me."

With amusement, Steven caressed her left cheek before drawing close. Nose tips touched as he looked into her deep black eyes. 

"Obviously. I am still under the assumption that today is our anniversary, as well as your birthday. Am I…"

"No!" Connie let a little stifled laugh at Steven's surprised face. Her heart was pounding against her chest, she found it hard to look at his eyes..she felt anxious, excited, and scared. "No. You're not wrong…I..I also thought of us as a couple since then...Though we never defined it, exactly."

"Dream-buds"

She smiled as she nuzzled into the stroking palm, kissing it. The moonlit ocean giving her eyes an fantastical glow. "We're not in a dream now, Dreamscuit."

His face turned pink and not from his gem. "And yet you're still calling me that.”

“Of course...You’re my Biscuit and a big piece of my dream for the future. Besides, you called me Dream Berry. Why is that?”

Steven licked his lips before letting his his hands rest on her hips and pulling her close...Trying to ignore how thin her nightwear was. She tilted her head slightly to the right as she saw a passionate light in his cool, almond eyes. 

“You know why..It’s the same reason as you to me.”

Connnie gave a teasing grin, before tracing his cheek and jaw. She kissed him lovingly, passionately, heartfully. Her loneliness and heartache over the two months, her regret and penance over doubting him for even a moment. Her swelling pride and carnal hunger for him, Her thankfulness and graciousness over his safe return. Her happiness and undaunting love for him. It was all displayed, all revealed to him in that kiss. 

Her kiss tenderness left him awe-struck, the depth; weak, the emotion; speechless.The touch left him trembling. His heart swelled and burst as he held her close by her back returning the kiss...The emotions He felt rejuvenated, reborned, truly reformed .He felt as he truly returned home.

They broke the kiss, laughing with tears in their eyes. Words lost them as they wiped each other's eyes and gave each other chatse kisses.. It was a few moments before they relaxed, opting to hold each close. 

“I love you.”

Both their eyes widened at the dual confession,neither expecting it from the other first. Connie broke out of the stupor first, tackling him down to lay upon him. Her head on his chest ear to heart.

“You are home with us, with me. After so long. It’s real…In the present.”

Steven held her close, left hand stroking her head, right arm around her waist. “Yeah..I’m finally home..Finally where I want to be.”

As he gaze down at her receiving a small yet illuminating grin. He couldn’t help but think that both their present and future never looked so brighter.


End file.
